


The Holy Quartet

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Depression, Drinking, Drunkenness, Friendship, Full Moon, Leadership, M/M, Moon, Rescue, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Walks In The Woods, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Angels in story (team Castiel):***Possibly re-using/re-purposing angel names and characters from the show. Each angel's domain is based off of a lazy search online, but set for the series and possibly contradicting other sources for angels history.****LAILAH: Night, conceptionJOPHIEL: Wisdom, Understanding, JudgmentAGLIBOL: Angel of the Moon (ex-God)CASTIEL: Angel of ThursdayAglibol, Lailah and Jophiel recount a recent bout with a pack of demons, while out on the road. They stop for a rest and notice Castiel's truck parked nearby a path leading to the woods.. This work acts as part 2 to 'After the Rupture' as a part of 'Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet' series.
Relationships: Angels & Castiel (Supernatural), Angels/Castiel (Supernatural)
Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Holy Quartet

The highway deserted, three angels make their way across the state, hoping to find an angel-friendly bar along the way. Or even an “off-limits” bar. With the few angels left and with Hell a hot mess, several bars and restaurants were now hosted by demons, angels, or a combination of both. Creating an “off-limits” environment, where fighting, maiming, but mainly killing each other was banned within the limits of the parking lot and the building. The end of days no longer an old joke but a very possible reality, many supernatural creatures realized that they’d rather enjoy earth and humanity’s inventions for the remainder of their days than fight. The angel in the driver’s seat increases his speed. The one in the passenger seat complains that they might get pulled over.

"Aglibol! Would you slow down, please? I don’t want to have to stun any more cops, tonight. I’m exhausted." Lailah checks his hair in his compact. Though really, the blood smeared on the left side of his face, starting to crust, needed more attention. Angels didn’t usually get a freshening up of their vessels until a certain amount of hours have passed. Lailah had a few more to go, before the tears and stains would disappear from his suit. Aglibol smirks.

"The roads are deserted. Besides, I’m guessing people are still cleaning up after the bastards that attacked, last. Though the mortals probably think all of the possessed humans were caught sick with something to account for the black eyes." Still, Aglibol does slow down his speed slightly, just in case. "What WAS that all about anyway?" Lailah looks over at him.

"You don’t know either? I really thought at first that it was the end of times. Like, actually the end. Heard "Dad" left again." He turns back to focus on getting his hair to re-shape itself.

The angels had just had a huge bout with a swarm of demons. Demons who claimed that it was the end of the world, and that all angels were doomed to slaughter. Whenever anything apocalyptic happened, it always had to be heaven’s fault. It didn’t help that the demons they fought were drunk. Lailah gives up on his hair, dyed pink and teased up to high heaven. He starts to put away his compact when the third angel in the car kicks the back of his seat. 

"Hey! Jophi. Stop it!" Jophiel leans between the driver and passenger seats and grabs the compact out of Lailah’s hand, who whines at him. "I said knock it off." Lailah tries to swipe back at Jophiel, accidentally knocking Aglibol, instead. Aglibol swerves.

"Would you two cut that out?! Jophiel! Give Lailah his compact back." Jophiel ignores him and picks at his teeth while trying to get a good look at himself in the mirror.

"I think that Kurt Russel demon chipped a tooth!" Jophiel sticks his fingers in his mouth and Aglibol rolls his eyes.

"It’ll fix itself in a few hours. Just chill." Aglibol was basically the Leonardo of the group, so his word was usually final when the three were in disagreement. Jophiel sulks in the back seat and tosses the compact to the floor of the jeep. He still feels he has a right to complain and moan.

"What now? I’m thirsty."

"You’re not thirsty, you just want to get drunk, again." Lailah smiles to himself, remembering the last time they all went drinking together. It takes a lot of alcohol to get an angel drunk and somehow Jophiel had managed to do so in only a matter of hours. He kept shouting out to the other Patrons..

"Hey Everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at Meeeeeeeeeeeeee I got my MOTHER FUCKING WINGS BACK...!!!!!!!!!" after which Jophiel decided to jump off of the bar table top and crash into a stack of chairs, getting all three kicked out and banned from the bar. Now, Jophiel fakes innocence, but smiles at the memory [via Lailah's report the next day, since he couldn't actually remember the incident even happening].

"Honestly, was just hoping we could hit up a safe-spot with a karaoke machine. Feel like singin'." Both Lailah and Aglibol groan in response. Lailah looks over at Aglibol with a raised eyebrow. He rolls his eyes in return, but concedes in the end.

"I actually wouldn’t mind a drink, myself. Let’s just wait and see what pops up along the road."

"The last sign I saw read “Rest Stop ½ a Mile” from here. Maybe there’ll be a map or directory or something. Also, I just kind of wanna stretch my legs. Stars and moon look pretty from the window, but I can’t really see all that well from here. Can’t do anything about that, can you Gli? Why not let the moon be visible at its best, from any position on earth? Humans should all be able to afford that luxury, at least." Lailah strains to catch the moon from the passenger side window, but it keeps getting blocked by the trees. Both Jophiel and Aglibol agree, so they pull over and park next to Castiel’s truck, a few minutes later. Aglibol recognizes it immediately.

"Isn’t that Castiel’s truck?" Lailah presses his lips together and Jophiel raises an eyebrow at his goner of a friend. Whenever the subject of Castiel was brought up, Aglibol turned into a completely different angel. Jophiel looks over at the truck, not seeing anything special about it. To him, there were a million replicas out there on the road all the time of the exact same thing. They all get out of the jeep and move to inspect Castiel's car. Jophiel is unimpressed.

"How can you tell? He’s always in a different car, when we see him." Lailah and Jophiel move to one side of the truck and Aglibol bends low to the ground, inspecting the truck. He points out a spot near the license plate, by way of explanation.

"I ran into him several months back, and he was driving this same exact truck. It had a small dent in the back." The three angels group together and can't help but notice footprints leading towards one of the wood trails. Lailah figures it's still a long shot that they belong to Castiel.

"Where is he?" he asks. "Still looking for demon-boy?" Aglibol shakes his head.

"It was a nephil he was looking for, actually. And no, that was awhile ago. They’ve re-united last I heard." Jophiel raises a finger.

"Nephil – IM." Aglibol rolls his eyes. Jophiel beams. "Ha! I’m right!"

"Um, sure. I’m gonna see if he maybe headed this way. You two want to check those other two trails?" Both Jophiel and Lailah look surprised. Did he actually plan on the three of them searching the woods for Castiel because of a look-alike truck parked out by the road? Lailah gives Aglibol a look.

"Er, Why? Weren’t we going out for drinks? Or do you want to make sure your boyfriend has a chance to join in on the fun?" Aglibol stops and looks back at him, annoyed.

"You’re simply civil to another angel for a few minutes, and everyone thinks that means you’re dating him." Aglibol had helped Castiel out in a scrape or two in the past, and Castiel never failed in returning the favor. Rumors started flying, when Aglibol simply walked over to Castiel who had been knocked down in a fight, and helped him to stand up asking “Are you alright?” Oh, of course! That must mean they had sexual fantasies about each other, on a daily basis!! They were both gay (well, Castiel was technically bi-sexual as far as Aglibol was concerned) and they were kind to each other. It must be true love. Yeah right. Lailah puts his hands on his hips, begrudgingly. He knew they didn't have a choice on the matter at hand.

"Okay, well, let’s all stick together and not split up like the first victims in a horror movie. Kay?" The three angels head down the first trail, where Castiel had walked down just moments before.

"You guys see anything?" Jophiel squints at something moving just up ahead. "Hey…There he is. Yo! Castiel!!" Castiel is seen climbing into something. As Jophiel, Aglibol and Lailah go further down the path, they see that Castiel is climbing through an old log-fence. There’s a sign hanging precariously off the fence, and it starts to swing as Castiel’s coat brushes alongside it. He seems to be ignoring Jophiel's call. "Can’t he hear me? We aren’t far…Hey! Aglibol, what..." but Aglibol is sprinting down the path, towards the edge of the cliff. 

"Castiel! Stop!" Castiel has walked up to the edge and is just barely grounded, by his heels. Lailah and Jophiel run to catch up with Aglibol, who has just reached the fence. 'No, not again! Don’t jump….!' Castiel leans forward, Aglibol jumps the fence and reaches for Castiel’s trench coat. Lailah panics at how close Castiel is to falling off the edge of the cliff.

"What the hell?! Castiel, what are you doing?! Get away from the…." both Lailah and Jophiel halt suddenly, open-mouthed as they watch Castiel fall into nothingness, off the edge of the cliff…and then both scream into the night as Aglibol jumps after him. "Aglibol!!!!"

*****

Aglibol falls after Castiel, hoping they hit the water and far away enough from shallow water and rocks, by the shore. Aglibol prays in his panic. 'Don’t die! Don’t die, please!!!' He doesn’t know if he’s praying for Castiel or himself, or both. It’s too late to turn back. Aglibol watches Castiel land in the water with a crash, and braces himself as he falls in after him.

******  
Lailah and Jophiel don’t know what to do. They run to the edge, but are hesitant in jumping to their deaths. Heaven was low on batteries at the moment and it was standard precaution that the few remaining angels treated their own vessels as if they were made of glass, with exceptions. The moon’s rays and Aglibol were tied, and less harm would come to him when he made contact with the water. Castiel, on the other hand…

"Where are they?! I don’t see them." Jophiel scans the water. Lailah grabs at his arm and yells out. 

"There!" Lailah points to two bobbing figures in the water. Floating bodies? One seems to be slack, while the other is swimming towards the shore, tugging at the lifeless form. "I think they’re…or at least one….." he chokes back a sob. Aglibol has been there for him in the tougest of times. A few hours ago, Aglibol saved Lailah’s life. If he died now……Lailah turns to face Jophiel, who is heading towards a hidden path, leading down to the base of the cliff. Lailah hurries to catch up. When both reach the end of the path, Aglibol is dragging Castiel’s body out of the water. 

"Help me! Please! He’s hurt…" Lailah and Jophiel help lay Castiel further onto shore, past the rocks and onto a grassy clearing. Castiel lies very still. He seems to glow in the moonlight. Aglibol raises a hand over Castiel’s chest, and a light shines from it, brightly in the night. The light dims, but Castiel hasn’t moved. Aglibol looks up to Lailah. "Help me. Maybe if the three of us…" But Lailah just shakes his head sadly.

"Aglibol, it’s no use…I think he’s..."

"No! He wasn’t in the water for long. Maybe if we called other angels and….." Lailah throws his hands up in the air.

"And what!? Hope they don’t chop his vessel into bits and mail the Winchesters his heart, while they’re at it? What can we possibly do, Gli?"

"He didn’t deserve this!!!!!" Aglibol covers his face with his hands. "I thought I’d reached him. The last time he tried to kill himself, I..." Jophiel groans in despair. 

"You mean he’s tried to kill himself, before now?" The shock of his own words makes him stagger "...Tried…" They all look at each other sadly. "Oh, Castiel." None seem to know what to do with Castiel’s dead body. It needed protecting, it needed…."The Winchesters. They’ll want to be told. Someone should..." Jophiel stops when Aglibol glares at him. He goes off on a rant and both Jophiel and Lailah know better than to argue with him.

"Who do think must have drove him to this state, to begin with.?!?!? Dean Winchester is the worst type of human being ever to…"

[Weakly] "Dean..." Aglibol jumps up, and both Jophiel and Lailah cry out in relief and surprise. Castiel opens his eyes slowly. After a moment, he sits up and looks around, as if lost. He inspects his hands, his arms, touches his face. Then he starts to shake violently, his eyes wide. Aglibol doesn't understand. He was most certain that Castiel was dead in his arms only a moment ago. Aglibol reaches for him, but then draws his hands back, confused.

[Carefully] "Castiel? Wha..Are you alright? How did you…where did…" Castiel tries to stand, and then falls back to the ground. Jophiel helps him up. Castiel looks at him, apparently dizzy from the fall.

"Jophiel? What are you doing here?" Castiel starts to calm, and the shaking is less severe. Both Lailah and Aglibol move towards Castiel slowly. They don’t know that he left his blade at the top of the cliff, and are prepared to steal it out of Castiel’s hands, if he were to attempt to kill himself, again. Lailah tries to act casual and puts on his best smile.

"Hey Castiel! We were about to stop at the nearest bar, for drinks and maybe a little karaoke. Wanna come?" Lailah had a waver in his voice, but was doing his best to sound chipper. Jophiel attempts a smile and puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. For some reason, this makes Aglibol angry.

"Castiel. What the Hell were you thinking!? After what we've been through, why would you try to…"

[Weakly] "Yes." It's barely a whisper coming from Cas. 

"What?!" Aglibol is about ready to explode. No one would guess that he was thanking the "heavens" at this moment, considering the strained look on his face. Castiel looks at him to clarify.

"Yes, I’ll join you. But…I don’t feel like singing tonight. If that’s alright…I just need to sit down for a moment. To think" Castiel’s expression is unreadable. His eyes full of pain, at least he's stopped shaking. The others are tentative, but all agree to go back to their cars and to head to the next off-limits bar they run into. Jophiel and Lailah take the jeep while Castiel and Aglibol take the truck, Aglibol driving. 

******

Both Aglibol and Castiel are quiet, during the drive. When Aglibol tries to talk to Castiel again, he just nods or shakes his head no, in response. Castiel can only think of the last words he heard right before he woke up, alive on the shore…..

The Shadow greeting Castiel on the brink of death:

"Not yet. Not like this…You don’t get to die, like this…I haven’t forgotten my terms and I know you haven’t either. Forget about your pain, forget about your scars, let yourself feel warmth and love and experience bliss, for the first time. Pure, true, real happiness, Castiel. Then, oh I can’t wait for you see what I have in store for you. All who die and go to the Empty are to sleep for all eternity…but not you. I’m so looking forward to you. See you soon…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> I wanted to create a fic series or world where Castiel has friends who are angels and actually give a damn about him. 
> 
> To be continued...


End file.
